Songs of Camelot
by battlemaiden518
Summary: Short song-based drabbles (not songfics) for the ipod challenge. This chapter: Jessie J's "Price Tag" and Demi Lovato's "Heart Attack." You don't need to know the songs to read. :) Freylin, Mergana, and Arwen. Warning: self-harm in chapter 3. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, these are a challenge I read on a Merlin forum. Basically, you put your music playlist on shuffle, then write a drabble about the song that comes up for as long as it plays. I have two more already written and will update two a chapter. I make no promises as to how often I will update. Enjoy!**

**1. Red-Taylor Swift**

Gwen didn't know what to do with this gaping hole in her heart. It felt like a vortex, sucking away her life, her joy, her will to live.

She didn't know you could miss someone this much. Even after her father had died, she had not been this grieved.

Every time she closed her eyes, she would see his face in her mind, smiling at her, teasing her, calling her name.

And then she would remember that he was gone.

She tried, she did try, so very very hard, to move on, or, at the very least, forget. But she never could. Forgetting him was impossible.

Her world had been a bright swirl of colors- green, gold, _red._

But now it was just blue and grey, and all she had was a fast fading memory.

**2. Rebirthing- Skillet**

Merlin knew he was dying. He could feel the life slipping away, could feel himself fading. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The sorceress stood over him, her hand outstretched, her eyes glowing a malicious gold.

_Please! _his mind cried, as he lay paralyzed and dying beneath her spell. _Please! Arthur!_

Yet no one came. Despair washed over him as it dawned on him that no one would. None of his friends would save him now. Not after they learned his secret, learned that he had been lying to them all those years.

Their angry, accusing words- _I thought you were my friend! I trusted you! – _echoed in his mind. Their hurt faces were burned into his memory.

As the pain grew and his life slipped away faster, Merlin saw Arthur in his mind's eyes- tall, proud, the great king he was destined to be, the loving friend, brother, that he was. Or had been.

And then, suddenly, his life began to flow back. Because no matter what Arthur had done, Merlin wanted to live for him, and no petty sorceress would stand in his way.

**So, what did you think? Please review! Also, try it yourself- it's lots of fun! I actually cheated and took a few extra seconds for the second one... *coughs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes Open- Taylor Swift**

Arthur felt their gazes everywhere he went.

The trustful watching of his people, the critical eye of his father, the stern judgment of the knights, the conniving, calculating gaze of the nobles.

It seemed every time he turned, every time he so much as sneezed, the entire Camelot was watching, judging him for it, waiting for him to slip up, waiting to condemn him.

Sometimes he reveled in it- the attention, the glory he received when he did something they approved, the cheers and adulation, the praise.

But when he failed, when he slipped and stumbled, he wished to be anyone besides the prince of Camelot. Because he could see their disapproval every time they passed by, feel the weight of their disappoint every time they looked at him.

He still had the scars from those times.

He felt as though as he could never close his eyes for fear of letting them down.

**Make you feel my love- Adele**

Morgana didn't think Merlin understood just what he meant to her. Every time she looked at him, she would see a blissful future unfolding in front of her, see a long, happy life filled with him.

Every time her gaze rested on him, her heart would skip a beat. She had always wondered what love felt like. Now she knew.

She would do anything for him, be anything for him, to make him understand, to make him feel her love.

She would give up her position in Uther's household if that's what it required, go live the life of a peasant on a farm if that was what Merlin needed.

She would live for him, make him happy. She thought she could.

Sometimes, when he looked at her, she thought he felt the same way.

At other times, she thought that it was the farthest thing from his mind.

And so that was why she pushed him away- because she had magic, and she was a danger, and she could never hurt him.

**A/N: I hope you liked these! Please tell me what you thought. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Live- Taylor Swift**

Merlin would never forget this moment.

As he stood looking out on the city of Camelot, the cheering crowds, Arthur's hand on his shoulder as the warlock's eyes blazed gold…. he knew it would be unforgettable.

He felt as though he had conquered the world. And he supposed he had, in a way.

Beside him stood Morgana, who had been welcomed back to Camelot after her repentance upon the repeal of the ban on magic.

There were tears gleaming in her eyes as she turned to Merlin, a broad smile on her lips. His mouth was already returning the smile, giddiness shining in his eyes as he heard Arthur pronounce them Court Sorcerer and Sorceress.

No, Merlin and Morgana would not be forgetting this moment any time soon. Their cheeks flushed with excitement and joy and hope realized at long last, they turned back out to face the kingdom of Camelot, listening in wonder as Arthur recited all the good they had done with their talent, and the people applauded their courage and skill.

It was ethereal.

The magicians' eyes met again, shining in radiant faces. And in that moment, even if they never crossed paths again, they felt an inseparable bond form between them.

All this time they had struggled, and now, finally, all their dreams had become reality.

**Hero- Skillet**

A low wail slipped past Merlin's lips as he crumpled to the floor, drained. As tears gathered behind his eyes, the weight of the world pressed down on him.

Everyone expected so much of him, relied so much on him, and Freya was gone, and so was Morgana, and his father, and it _hurt_, it hurt _so bad_.

He was just a human, after all- just like them. He was their savior. But there was no one to be his.

Sliding his hand beneath his mattress, he pulled out the knife and rolled up his sleeves.

"Merlin?"

The warlock's tired eyes raised slowly to meet the prince's.

"Look… I know you're suffering. I don't know why. But I just want you to know… I'm here for you. Whatever you need, it's yours."

_A hero's gonna save me just in time._

**A/N: Yes, I have lots of Skillet and Taylor Swift...**

**And I cheated slightly for the last line of that last drabble.**

**If my ****_My son, Merlin _****readers are reading this, know that I am working hard on the next chapter and I have not abandoned it. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Believe- Skillet**

Arthur didn't know how to tell Merlin he had been wrong.

He was so ashamed of himself.

The scene kept playing over and over again in his mind- Merlin's tearful confession, his own rage, the cutting words, the blow to his friend's face, the calling out to the guards.

And now, even though he had let Merlin go, even though he had repealed the ban on magic, there was a rift between them. Merlin was avoiding him, only coming into the same room as him when absolutely necessary.

And though Arthur knew he was right to be treated in such a way, he could not help but feel hurt at Merlin's actions. Did Merlin really believe Arthur had meant the blow, those harsh words? If Merlin really thought the king thought that way about him, he had never really known Arthur at all.

Because Merlin was everything to Arthur, and he could never hate the boy, no matter what he did.

**White Horse- Taylor Swift**

Arthur was doing his best to close his ears to Gwen's pleas.

I love you, she begged. It's always been you, Arthur.

He had known it was too good to be true- a king marrying a servant. He should have known something like this would happen.

But he had ignored that feeling, ignored the memories of her hand entwined with Lancelot's, because he thought that maybe she had changed, maybe she would forget Lancelot for him.

Arthur had forgiven her for many things. He had forgiven her for the mysterious healing of her father so many years ago. He had forgiven her for hating his father. He had forgiven her for being a servant.

He had thought love was all that was needed to make a happy couple. He had been a dreamer, until now. He had believed in miracles.

Now he didn't, and it was too late for Gwen to beg his forgiveness again.

**A/N: What did you think? Please tell me!**

**And I know, I have an abundance of Taylor Swift and Skillet songs. I went through obsession stages with both of them so now I have tons of their songs. xp**

**If any readers of My son, Merlin are here, I'm almost done with the next chapter! *is excited* It'll probably be up later. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rolling in the Deep- Adele**

Morgana could feel a fire burning in her heart, her rage smoldering just under the surface.

How dare he, was all she could think. How dare he do this to me? I was fighting Uther to protect myself, to protect my people, to give us a future. How dare he poison me, after all we had together?

She thought she had had something with Merlin.

He had just drastically proved her wrong.

And now he was going to feel the brunt of her wrath, of her revenge.

She was going to make him wish he had never met her; had never come to Camelot.

They could have had everything, but he had torn that away from her, ripping out her heart in the process.

He had held her heart in his hands and had trampled on it mercilessly.

For that he would pay. When she was done with him, he was going to feel her pain.

**ABC- The Jackson Five**

The dragon had often used the phrase "other half" and spoke of being complete only with another person.

Merlin had never understood what that really meant until now, as he sat in the tunnels of Camelot, gazing at the druid girl across from him.

It seemed so simple, so natural and instinctive. They were like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly, inherently, together.

He had never imagined falling in love to be so… _easy. _But it was. It was indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Say Goodbye- Skillet**

All Arthur could think as he stared down at Merlin's skinny body curled up in the bed was, _How did this happen?_

Yesterday they had been happy, laughing, bantering, and joking as usual. And today, Merlin was dying.

One hour left. That's what Gaius had said. One hour, at most, before the disease claimed Merlin's life.

This would be the last time he ever spoke to Merlin.

"Arthur," whispered the boy hoarsely, rising slighty on his elbows. "You've been…"

"No," Arthur cut him off. "Don't say it. Don't say anything if that's what you're going to say." He did not think he could bear to hear Merlin say goodbye. Because, if magic was a force that could be used for good, perhaps there was a way to save the boy. Perhaps he could save Merlin, and this was not the end.

And although Arthur knew it would be a vain hope, he had to hold onto that hope and not let Merlin speak those words.

**Stronger- Kelly Clarkson**

Arthur may have thought he had broken Gwen. He may have thought she was devastated upon her banishment.

Well, Arthur didn't know Gwen, then.

What didn't kill her made her stronger. And she had become stronger in the time she was away. In Camelot, she had been young, naïve, almost childish. Now she had tough muscles from the hard work of a farm life, and she herself was a stronger, more confident person.

In fact, Gwen was quite proud of the person she had become while away from Camelot. And just because she was banished from her friends and her love didn't mean she was unhappy or lonely. She had Hunith, and her own newfound strength, which brought her joy every time she thought of it.

Gwen would still run back to Camelot if Arthur allowed her. But that didn't mean she regretted the time spent away.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I hate these. I know they're terrible. It's because I decided to ignore the fact that my blood sugar was low and write them instead of eating xp**

**But please review anyways... even if you just want to say they are despicable xp**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion**

Every night Merlin saw her in his dreams. Every night he relived their brief time together- those precious few days spent with his beloved. The best days of his life.

He often thought that the dreams were her way of showing him that she went on, that, somewhere, she was still alive, in some way. Because, that day in the tunnels, she had slipped into his heart, and she had never left.

So, wherever she was now, _whatever _she was now, she was in his heart, and, together, their hearts would go in. She would remain in his heart forever and thus she would live, and so would he. She was safe his heart, and now there was nothing he feared, because Freya would live on with him.

**The Dance- Garth Brooks**

Lancelot often thought of that evening he spent with Gwen, as they danced together beneath the stars, the first time he came to Camelot. Back then, the world had been right. He had been a knight, and she would be his beautiful lady.

He was glad now, he thought, that he hadn't known how it would end. He supposed he would have avoided the pain of her leaving him, but he would have also missed the dance.

Lancelot decided that his life was better left to chance. Because, otherwise, he would have missed the best moment of his life. He would have missed the dance.

**A/N: I absolutely adore "My Heart Will Go On****_." _****I hope I did it justice! =)**

**And just so you know, I don't ship Gwencelot, but I thought the song seemed appropriate to the pairing, so... =)**

**What did you think? Please review! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Nor did I own it in previous chapters, nor will I in future chapters.**

**Whispers in the Dark- Skillet**

Gwen could lie to Arthur all she wanted. She could say that she was just a servant and he a prince, that they could never be, that it would never be acceptable for him to love her, to comfort her, to be with her as she sat by herself in her deserted home.

But, despite her lies, Arthur's love was hers to take. It was just waiting to care for her, to light her darkest, loneliest nights, to comfort her as she sobbed alone, to give her whatever she needed.

She would never be alone again. He was determined to ensure it. In her darkest moments, when she slipped and could not find her way, his whispers in the dark would lead her, guide her.

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**

Morgana could still remember the way Merlin had gazed at her as she stretched out her hand and stopped the deadly spell, the way his face had crumpled when she had said, "I'll never leave you."

"Just close your eyes," she whispered. "You'll be alright. No one will hurt you now."

It was hard, she thought, to make him understand, after losing everyone he cared about, after losing the king he idolized and the woman he loved, that he was safe and sound, that she would protect him now, that he had no reason to look out at the burning world, because here, in these four walls, with her beside him, no one would touch him.

**A/N: Oh, look, more Skillet and Taylor Swift! What a surprise! xD**

**I hope "Whispers in the Dark" wasn't too creepy or stalker-ish. :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi! Remember me? No? Well, anyways, here's the chapter… xD**

**If anyone who reads ****_My son, Merlin _****or ****_It's All a Matter of Leverage _****is reading this, the next chapter for both stories is underway and hopefully they will be up in the next few days. =)**

**17. Teardrops on my Guitar- Taylor Swift**

Morgana felt her heart flutter as Merlin glanced over at her from across the dining hall, shooting her a smile.

Morgana burst out laughing as she spoke to Merlin, not noticing the nobles in the room, staring at oddly as she enjoyed the servant's company.

She wondered if he knew that he was the reason for the teardrops on her silk dresses and her satin pillowcase, the silent tears shed alone in the dead of night.

As she walked back to her rooms alone, she wondered if she would be able to sleep tonight, with her head so full of her time with Merlin.

She hoped that, whoever this Freya girl was that he talked about, she treated him well, because he certainly deserved it.

**18. A Place in This World- Taylor Swift**

Merlin wasn't sure what he wanted from life. He was going to Camelot, yes, but for what purpose, really?

He didn't know why he had been born the way he had, or what lay in store for him because of it. He felt so alone.

What did he want, he wondered. What did he want his gift to be used for? What did he want his life to mean in the end? Where did he want to be in twenty years from now?

He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted a place in the world, somewhere to fit in.

**A/N: I added a lot of new songs to my drabbles playlist. Do they come up? No. I get Taylor Swift again. I'm sorry. =(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Price Tag- Jessie J**

Gwaine couldn't understand the nobles. It seemed they all had a price, were all obsessed with money that they couldn't enjoy themselves.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he hated them so. To them, the world was about riches and wealth, but to Gwaine, it was enjoying time spent with others.

Gwaine knew when he was lying on his deathbed, as he looked back on his life, it would not be his wealth he thought of, the money he had acquired that would be on his mind. It would be the memories of time with friends and families that he would treasure, that would be his favorite.

**Heart Attack- Demi Lovato**

Morgana had never risked her heart before. All of the men before him hadn't mattered to her; she only spent time with them because she could, because it showed that she was beautiful and powerful and could have whoever and whatever she wanted.

Before, she had not been afraid to be forward, to flirt.

But with him, she was so nervous she couldn't even hold his hand.

It just wasn't fair. She was a princess to all intents and purposes, the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.

How could a simple peasant boy make her so afraid, leave her feeling as though she should run away and draw closer at the same time, as though she was too close to the sun?

Quite frankly, it scared her. Terrified her, even.

And so she did the only thing she could- she put up her defenses and didn't let herself get too close. After all, she couldn't really fall in love- she might have a heart attack if she did.

**A/N: I'm sorry. The first was terrible- the song turned on and I just stared at the screen, with no idea what to write lol. And the ending of the second was less than stellar- I kind of cheated a little bit for it. *coughs* =)**

**Please review! And thank you very much to those who reviewed the last chapter, though I don't think I replied to your reviews. =)**


End file.
